


Once More, with Feeling

by Artabria



Category: Oxenfree (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Alex would fear stepping into the boat, but she never remembers that she should be afraid.





	Once More, with Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Closing In._

It's in the boat when she remembers, when every memory from every cycle cmes back to her.

It goes like this.

She wakes, she showers, she eats. Jonas calls as she eats her last tast and they agree on the meeting place. Ren calls cand asks her to bring that cursed radio. And then, close to sundown, she steps into the boat and she walks to the front as it moves.

The smell of salt fills her nosetrils and she closes her eyes as she feels the soft breeze against her face. Her eyes open.

Then she wants to scream.


End file.
